katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
The King of All Cosmos
The King of All Cosmos is one of the main recurring characters of the Katamari series and the one who assigns the young Prince to collect items with the magical katamari. He is the son of Papa, the husband of the Queen, and the father of the Prince. The King is known for his flamboyant personality, forgetfulness, and love of rolling up objects. In all of the games, his voice is usually heard as a record scratch, although during the credits of We Love Katamari, his supposed "true" voice sang the song "A Song for the King of Kings." As a child, it is presumed that his voice, like The Prince, was too quiet to be able to be heard. King's Voice Personal History Throughout the course of the Katamari games, the King's life is slowly revealed. NOTE: There's spoilers here, so avoid this part of the article if you don't want the story spoiled for you! We ♥ Katamari The King's Father, the Previous King of All Cosmos, also known as Papa, raised the King as a competitor. We see Papa making The King perfect math, music, dancing, and boxing. After The King is knocked over by the punching bag, Papa brings down his stick as punishment. Papa then enters the young King into a junior-league boxing match. As they drive to the boxing match, The King looks out the window of Papa’s car, seeing two boys playing on the street, free to do what they want. The King starts the junior-league boxing match, in which he places second. Papa, accepting no less than perfection, throws the second-place trophy over a bridge into the river below, much to the King's horror. A few years later, now a young adult, The King gets into an argument with Papa over a slice of strawberry cake after trying to sneak a piece of it late at night. After being told he couldn’t eat the cake. Later that night, The King hides it inside of a wardrobe, then eats it before being caught by Papa. After having enough of Papa expecting perfection, in the middle of the night, The King rides his motorcycle out of the castle. The King later gets in a fight with a gang while walking the streets. They pulled a knives out on him, but using the skills Papa taught him, The King was able to fight them off. However, one of the gang members had managed to slice off his pompadour with a knife in the scuffle. Sitting in a pile of garbage bags in an alley, distraught from his misfortune, he holds his severed pompadour before eventually deciding to wander into the streets again. We see a young Queen eating a loaf of bread out of a basket. Her cuckoo clock goes off, reminding her to go to school. She rushes out of her home, carrying a textbook and half a loaf of bread. The King, walking on the path to The Queen’s school bumps into her. His sliced off pompadour meets with her half loaf of bread, forming a heart. The King and The Queen look at each other, and are instantly attracted to each other. The King and The Queen begin dating soon after meeting. We see a montage of them doing several things together, including dancing in a flower field, eating ice cream cones, hiking up a cliff, and flying around the sky. After the montage, we see them sitting in a field of dandelions shaped like a heart on top of a mountain. The King eventually returns to the castle, where Papa, having no thoughts of romance, is angered when he hears about The King’s girlfriend. Having raised his son a born fighter, Papa, enraged, punches The King in the back of his head, leading to a fight. Papa expresses his dissaproval of The King’s girlfriend. The King responds back by punching Papa in the face, leading to him sliding back and destroying a potted tree with his head. Papa slowly rises, leading to The King preparing for another fight, and is surprised when Papa simply walks back into the castle, accepting his defeat. The King can be seen expressing regret for punching Papa. The King later sneaks back into the castle, and from the hallway, peeks into Papa’s room, where he sees Papa affectionately staring at the second-place trophy he threw in the river years ago. Realizing Papa had fished out the trophy, The King is overcome by emotions. The King bursts into the room while crying, and apologizes to Papa. Papa looks at The King, raises his hand, and instead of hitting him, pats his head, embracing him. Soon after The King and Papa reconcile, The King introduces him to his girlfriend, The Queen, who he now accepts. All three of them can be seen doing various things, including driving around the city in Papa’s car, having a picnic, staring at the blank sky from a mountain (Papa uses his powers to create a rainbow), taking a hot-air balloon ride, and horseback riding (Papa uses his own zebra instead). Viewing the sunset on the beach, all seems well, until Papa collapses onto the sand, leading to The King and The Queen to panic. Later, back in the castle on a snowy day, we see Papa sick in bed. The King and The Queen are sitting by the fireplace, when they hear Papa call them into his room. The King and The Queen walk into Papa’s room, when suddenly Papa’s crown falls down from the doorway, and onto The King’s head. The King realizes Papa has given up his reign as king, and appointed The King as the new King of All Cosmos. Papa gives a thumbs up, before slumping forwards motionless. Thinking Papa has passed away, The King and The Queen rush to his side, only to find he has fallen asleep. Years later, The King and The Queen are married, and we see The King pacing back and forth in a waiting room at a hospital. The King hears a baby crying, and sees a nurse call him into The Queen’s room. The King sees his new child, The Prince, sitting in his small carriage. As The Prince grows up, The King makes up a game he calls “Katamari Damacy”, where one uses a magical ball called a “Katamari” to roll up objects and get bigger and bigger. The King developed a passion for it, and began to teach his son how to roll the Katamari. Katamari Damacy A few years later, The Prince is now 6 years old, and The King and Queen have settled in The Cosmos. After a night of binge drinking, The King destroys all the stars in the sky (including the moon). The King sends The Prince to roll the Katamari to make new stars. Eventually, through the Katamari, The Prince rolls Several Katamaris, which the King uses to make new stars and a new moon. The people of Earth later became fascinated with Katamari Damacy as well and begin asking the King to make more stars, so he once again sends The Prince, this time with more of his cousins, to Earth to fulfill the fans requests. Me & My Katamari After creating planets, stars and satellites for his fans, The King and the Royal Family decide to take a much needed tropical vacation. Unsurprisingly, The King creates a giant tsunami after swimming in the ocean and washes out all the Animals' islands. Knowing exactly what to do, he sends The Prince and his Cousins to make new islands for the inhabitants. .Beautiful Katamari One day, the King and Queen would play a tennis match. Once again being excessive, the King hit a return shot so hard it created a black hole, destroying all the stars the Prince had meticulously built for him. Almost apologetically, the King took the blame, but sent the Prince to make new stars anyway. When the Prince successfully creates the new planets the King has him make a Supergiant that engulfs all the other planets he made. The Supergiant becomes so big it plugs the menacing black hole forever. The King takes credit for stopping the black hole. During Beautiful Katamari, in the postgame level, you get to roll the King from small swaddled baby to large sprawling adult, going through the stages of baby, child, preteen, young adult, and adult as he describes his childhood to you. The king was, since birth, heavily and strictly trained to be the best he can be by Papa in order to be King. He shows contentment towards his father whilst reciting this to The Prince. It is revealed during this that the King used to go out looking for 'Diamond Turtles', a type of poisonous turtle. He tells the prince how foolish it was and how he wishes that the Prince doesn't follow in his footsteps in putting himself in danger. Katamari Forever The King takes his son out to practice the Royal Jump and gets taken out by a large comet, placing him into a coma. The Prince, Queen, and all of the Cousins create a RoboKing to replace him in his absence until he wakes up. After many attempts to wake him up with some help from his mother, The Prince finally manages to wake The King up, to which The King sees the RoboKing and is filled with rage at this imposter. The RoboKing gets upset at being made redundant and is imminently decommissioned by The King and rolled up. The Roboking then becomes a servant to The King and The King lives happily with his family once again. Touch My Katamari After a play that was created to show The King's brilliance and grace, a child walking home with his parents asks his father if The King is more awesome than his school principal, the father ponders on his son's question before the mother answers saying she thinks that they're both equally awesome, and this revelation leaves their child shocked. The King overhears this conversation and is disgusted to hear this and it sends him spiraling into a state of deep depression. This leaves his fans questioning his position as king. Meanwhile a slob named Goro sees the news report about The King's downward spiral, and this encourages him to turn his life around. The King sends The Prince to craft katamaris to make people remember The King for who he truly is. Once The Prince crafted enough katamaris for the fans, The King reveals his depression and drop in quality a as an king was all an act to show the Prince if he doesn't work hard at all their fans won't have fun. Spoilers end here! Personality His love for Katamari Damacy is without equal, as is his skill. As a child, The King appeared to be under constant pressure from his parent, causing a low self-esteem to manifest. As The King grew into adolescence and met the future Queen of all Cosmos, the two began a relationship and he seemed much happier. As an adult, he truly cares for his son, ever since the Prince was born, and even if he could be too rough, impatient and hard to please whenever he gives the Prince a duty, he only wants him to have success against all odds, as he's shaped into a mighty king himself, once the King has to pass the crown to him (in a way, this causes history to repeat itself, with the King and the Prince, instead of Papa and the young King). However, as pure as his intentions are, it's no secret that the King doesn't tolerate failure, and can give harsh punishments to the Prince, and even his nephews, if his tasks are not completed. Originally, he would scold the Prince for failing a course, possibly insulting him some. However, during We ♥ Katamari, he began shooting his eye beams in anger at the Prince and his cousins for failing. By Me & My Katamari, he would string the Prince up and punch him like a punching bag. In Beautiful Katamari, he would put the Prince on a pool table and throw billiard balls at him. In Katamari Forever, he launches meteors at the Prince. This is actually a mini game, as the Prince or cousin can be controlled, and the more they get hit, the more points are earned. In Katamari Forever, Roboking, a robot version of the king would throw meteors at the Prince or cousin in another minigame. This time, you get points for dodging the meteors and it continues on until you get hit too many times. The more times you are hit, the more you shrink. He is not nice when the Prince rolls up his random dreams. Also, during the games, it is seen that the King has a very arrogant and egotistical side, only accepting a fan's request if they compliment him, taking most of the credit every time a crisis is solved, as if all the work was done by him when it's clear that he only creates stars from the Prince's crafted katamaris. However, as arrogant and prideful as he is, it is not hard to demolish his pride, since he fell into depression when a kid's mother said his school principle was "equally as awesome" , as we see in Touch My Katamari, and often gets upset if The Prince or his cousins roll without listening to his speeches. But despite all that, The King adores all joys of life, from his own family, to rolling katamaris. The Creation of Katamari Damacy The King of All Cosmos developed Katamari Damacy as one of his extensive list of hobbies. While he wouldn't do it to rebuild the stars, he has been known to roll a katamari himself. The first time the Prince rolled up the Sun, he said that was "so 99 decades ago". It was shown later that The King used the sun as a katamari, rolling up all the fans and cousins in the katamari. When he began to bore off the game, other fans renewed his interest by asking for new, more spectacular katamaris, one even being 15,000,000 km radius. Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Cannot be rolled up in this game, but is the main part of the plot. The main cause for destroying all the stars and moon in the sky, sends his son The Prince to go roll katamaris to replace the stars he destroyed, will command and critique everything the player has done at the end of each level. We ♥ Katamari'' Where/How to Find: Size: Description: When Rolled Up: Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Size: Description: When Rolled Up: Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: *Schloss Kosmos *Dangerous Colony *Chatéau Notre Desir Size: Description: When Rolled Up: Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: *Wake Up The King *Make a Star 11 - As Large as Possible *Make a Star - Danger Size: *1,200,000km *3km95m *10,000km Description: *It’s Us catching up on Our much needed beauty sleep. *A king who flies via a secret technique that no on can imitate. He’d Go faster if he used his feet. *We are always gorgeous. Our size changes depending on Our mood and the local atmospheric temperature. When Rolled Up: *"Something royal... Oh, it's the King! What's his highness doing here?" *"Wooooooooooooooooooo!! A kind of magic!! Mindblown! Mindscaped! Our mind is so clean, you can eat off of it!". Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: The Great Journey Size: 850m I Love Katamari Part of the main plot of the game, had hit his head on a comet, (Similar to Katamari Forever), so he sends The Prince down to Earth to roll things to regain his memory. Katamari Amore Just like I Love Katamari, The King serves as the main plot for the game, he’s fascinated with all the wonders that Earth has, such as exploring different places and different time periods around the world, and exploring what the American Dream is. Rolling with Katamari, Similar story to Katamari Damacy, The King knocks all of the stars out after a crazy night out, and sends his son, The Prince to replace them all. Korogashi Puzzle Katamari Damacy The King gives out challenges with a set time to complete puzzles. Amazing Katamari Damacy The King knocks over some black paint over forming black holes that suck I got everything, this angers The Queen as it wastes the rainbow they were making together. The King sends the Prince to roll katamaris to make up for his wrong doing. Tap My Katamari The king in this game causes the stars to shatter whilst singing in the shower, he orders The Prince to roll katamaris to replace them. The king also gives out little rewards from time to time for the player. Trivia *When Prince wears the cool belt, (an accessory) it is the same belt that the king wears. Similarly, in We Love Katamari and later games, when the Prince wears the Little Bro accessory, it is a younger version of the King. *When he was younger and in his rebellious phase, the King had a pompadour hairstyle. When talking to the Prince about his memories of it, he seems to have been very fond of his hairstyle. *When a katamari rolls up a cousin, after completion of the stage, the King often asks them what they're doing on Earth, which is strange due to the fact that Earth is the only known inhabited planet. *The King's mother is never shown nor mentioned in any of the games. This could probably serve as a reason why he and the Prince are very different, despite both having aggressive fathers. **The King might have been adopted by Papa, which would explain a non-existent mother figure. The King's father also already seemed to be quite old by the time the King was very young, and possibly needed an heir to pass the crown to. **The King shows no resemblance of his father, having a gray skin tone and a flamboyant yet self-conscious personality. *The King even has a Twitter account. The link is directed here. *A character from the show Chowder, The king of the sky, was inspired by The King of All cosmos. *In The Simpsons Video Game, Milhouse was dressed as The King of All Cosmos. *In Pac-Man World Rally, The King appears as part of the background from the King's Kourse track. *Just like the Prince, the King had an antenna on his head when he was young. However, once he was an adult (as portrayed in Katamari Damacy), his antenna disappeared. Interestingly enough, the Queen and Papa have the same characteristic. It is unknown if it sinks into the skull or it just falls off, but it is implied that the Prince and his cousins will have the same characteristic as well, once they are adults. Also, it seems that his face becomes complex as he become an adult while the Queen doesn't, meaning the males of his kind will change in face while the females' faces remain the same. *The King also has an ability called "Royal Warp", that teleports The Prince back to the place where he was rolling if he "goes away". However, this is only used when the player manages to glitch the game (Katamari Damacy, Beautiful Katamari) in a way that makes the Prince falls from the map into the void below. It is unknown if it is possible to glitch the other games in the same way, which in turn means that it is unknown if the Royal Warp was ever used in another game. *In Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies, the titular character inner monologues the absurd nature of a witness claiming to be a great man by saying that if they're a great man, he himself must be the "King of All Cosmos". *He displays a number of verbal habits, which include: Referring to himself using the royal 'we' (that is, using “we”, “our”, and “us” in place of “I,” “my”, or “me”); and often ending a sentence with a “yes?” seeking approval from the listener—mostly, the prince or a cousin that the player controls. *In The King's description in the Collection menu from We ♥ Katamari, he and the rest of his kind has the ability to shrink down into normal human height if he wishes, as seen when he's in the waiting room in the hospital in the final cutscene. He doesn't use it very often, however, due to his usual laziness. Category: Characters Category: Royal Family Category: Gameplay Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters